


Ever After

by Embarassedbutkinky



Series: The Stages of a Claim [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the Stages of A Claim universe. Expect equal parts lemons and fluff, Trunks/Goten, Vegeta/Bulma, and maybe some Molly/Harico. I will be jumping around in time but will mention when the one shot is set in the notes before it. Open to requests on specific scenes.





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I started writing the first story in this series it was only for me because I couldn't find a good Trunks/Goten claiming fic and I wanted one. Halfway through it I decided to start posting it, and already had ideas for a sequel. Now the sequel is over and I'm left with headcannons that did not fit into the full works. I don't have enough for another sequel, but I want to write those one shots. This will not be a post every day type of work for me like the full stories were, but when I get the need to continue with these characters this is where I will put them. As the description said I'm open to requests for specific scenes if anyone would like them, because your guys' comments have helped me get ideas in the past. Thanks all!
> 
> This first one is set the night immediately following the end of Heirs.

Trunks laughed softly at the feeling of Goten's nose moving against his neck. “That tickles, Ten.”

“Too bad,” Goten murmured against his rapidly healing bite mark. “ _ Gods  _ you smell good now.”

“Do I smell like cookies the way you do?”

“No,” he mused. “You smell like an apple.”

“An  _ apple _ ?”

“I like apples. Like, picture the first day of summer, it's just warm enough that you don't have to wear a shirt, you go for a walk and find a huge apple tree with one, fresh, perfectly ripe apple. That's what you smell like.”

Trunks snorted. “Whatever. I'll keep the cookies, thanks.”

Goten pressed a soft kiss against the wound, and then a harder one. Trunks felt his mood shift as his mate's hand started to roam under the sheets again.

“Again, Ten? You know they say that with a baby like Lotte we should sleep whenever she does or we'll never get any rest at all.”

“Does this... _ need  _ ever subside? I've wanted you all day.”

“It eases up some after stage two is finished, and a little more after stage three.”

Goten winced. “We took  _ months  _ to finish stage two for you. Almost a year! Was it like this the whole time?”

“Pretty much,” he admitted.

Goten had pulled away, frowning apologetically. “That first day you claimed me, they made us separate. I can't even  _ imagine  _ that with a fresh claim. You're  _ mine. _ I don't think I could even function right now without touching you.”

“I didn't function. I was a mess all day, screaming into the carpet so loud Mom thought I was dying. _I_ thought I was dying.

“Is that how you were able to instant transmit to me? Desperation?”

Trunks bit his lip. “Well...neither of us can get grounded now, so I guess I can tell you. I've never instant transmitted in my life. Dad took pity on me and let me out and I flew to you faster than I think I've ever gone before or since.”

“ _ Vegeta  _ took pity on you? Wow, you must have looked awful,” his frown deepened. “Then you finally get to me and try to satisfy that burning need and I just...shut you down.”

“Hey, cut it out. Things were different when I claimed you, we were kids. Imagine for a second I was fifteen years old and I told you I really wasn't ready for sex, do you think you'd want to insist? Even with the urge this strong?”

“No, I guess not.”

“But I'm not fifteen,” he said with a sly smile. “And I want you...Master.”

Goten smirked mischievously, hand tightening on Trunks’ wrist. “Hmm, you want to play this time?”

“Yes, Master.”

“All my rules still apply, Trunks. Don't think merging with Goten has made me go soft on you.”

“Yes, Mast--”

Their baby monitor crackled to life and both men groaned.

“It's my turn,” Goten said, crawling off their bed and heading towards Lotte's new nursery. “Stay here. Keep that thought, I'm not done with you yet.”

Trunks chuckled and stretched out. Playing sounded fun but...it was past two now, and sleep sounded pretty good as well. He wondered how disappointed Goten would be if he came back to find his husband already passed out for the night.

Bad move. Goten heard him.  _ Trunks, pleasure. _

Trunks moaned out loud, clutching at the sheets. Damn, this was  _ way  _ more intense than he'd been thinking it was whenever he gave Goten the order. He'd thought maybe it was like invisible hands touching him, but it was nothing like that. It was more like being on the edge of an orgasm but never quite falling into it, a sweet burn that traveled far past his hips and made even his fingertips buzz. He remembered with a pang of guilt that he'd left Goten like this for almost an hour only days before. He idly hoped the other man wasn't looking for revenge.

He let himself get lost in it, closing his eyes and just dancing along the edge of that precipice. Everything was different now. There was no little voice in the back of his head telling him to stop allowing Goten to control him, no angry whispers about how he was dominant and shouldn't enjoy this. Small sounds escaped his throat -- apparently being noisy was a product of being claimed, because he seemed to be copying Goten's normal vocalizations.

He was so wrapped up in it that he didn't hear his husband come back, he was just suddenly aware of a second ki in the room with him. Goten said nothing for several minutes, and Trunks started to realize he was unintentionally putting on a show. Two strong hands grabbed his legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. All plans of playing a game had gone out the window. He wanted it now, no more waiting, no more teasing.

“Tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours,” Trunks gasped out. “Please, Master. Please, Ten.”

“Tell me I own you.”

“You own me.”

“Come on, I've taught you how to beg better than that.”

“I need it, Master. The order's not enough to make me finish. I've gotta have you inside me to get there.”

Goten pushed into him half an inch at a time, teasingly slow. Trunks tried to buck his hips down for more but Goten held him in place easily. “Watch it, Trunks. If this was actually one of our games you'd be in big trouble by now.”

“Punish me later,” Trunks insisted, “just give it to me now.”

He heard him mutter, “I'd give you my life if you asked me for it,” and then he was buried inside, pumping into him fast.

Goten finally let him sleep around three, but the younger half Saiyan stayed awake, just staring at his mate. Theoretically, Trunks had always belonged to him. Even before the claim he said he'd always cared about him more than anyone else. But now he had the proof. The spot he'd put on Trunks’ neck may look rough or even abusive to anyone else, but he thought it was absolutely beautiful.

Secretly, he'd always wondered why Bulma wasn't upset that Vegeta felt he needed a claim over her. Didn't he love her already? Hadn't she already been his for twenty years? Now he understood. The other side of a claim was not about power, it was the opposite. It was about being willing to give all of yourself with no hesitation.

He'd loved Trunks at the last sunrise, but as the new one approached he looked at him with fresh eyes. It was hard to love someone so much that all of your own needs, thoughts, wants, and desires faded to the background, and the claim not only made that possible but  _ demanded  _ it. No wonder Trunks had always been so easy to convince when his mate wanted something. Goten could see himself doing anything, saying anything to make him happy.

The sun dawned through their window with a new promise of what was to come.

 


	2. Trunks Gets Pregnant: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is probably the most requested thing since we were still in the first work of the series, lol. Trunks' turn. As it says in the title, this is just part one, I intend to drag his pregnancy out a little across the coming one shots, we have to see some pregnancy-brain Trunks.
> 
> Thanks all.

Trunks still enjoyed taking the lead in most things they did. Whether it was because his claim was first, because Vegeta was his father, or because it was just his personality he didn't know. When they cuddled on the couch  _ he  _ held Goten, not the other way around. He paid the checks, held the doors, lead when they danced, in many ways he stayed the dominant partner long after he and Goten were made equal.

But good  _ gods  _ he loved being submissive in bed.

He still topped sometimes and enjoyed it as he always had, but there was no comparison anymore. The day he'd let Goten first truly take him had been like losing his virginity a second time -- he couldn't imagine going back to the way it was before. Plus, the undeniable fact was that Goten was just  _ better  _ at being dominant in bed. His mate had assured him he always enjoyed Trunks as his master and asked for it as often as before, but Trunks wondered sometimes how true that could possibly be. The claim occasionally put in him the mood to be obeyed, but looking back he thought he got most of his satisfaction from watching Goten's reaction to what he was doing, not from the behavior itself.

His mate was a different story. Goten  _ loved  _ to be obeyed. Moreover, he loved to be  _ disobeyed _ , because that meant he got to punish him. His sweet Ten had a dark side and an incredible imagination; he always seemed to have a new game or rule or lesson to teach him. Most Friday nights it was Trunks’ turn to be in charge but tonight he  _ really _ felt more like being held down and given orders. He could come right out and ask his husband for that...but he thought he knew a more entertaining way to bring his master out.

If there was one thing Trunks had become an expert on in the last six years, it was how the dominant side of a claim felt. There was the desperation to have your mate with you, to keep them safe and happy, and to dominate them when the need arose. Over the years he'd gotten very good at controlling those urges as well as possible, but Goten had only claimed him six months before. They'd had their ceremony, and Trunks had a new tattoo of Goten's name over his hip bone to mark him permanently as owned, so the claim was already legitimized. Still, he knew his mate lacked the experience he had in the role, and he knew  _ exactly  _ how to drive him crazy. He'd just been waiting for the right moment to try it out.

He asked Bulma to watch Harico and Lotte, and she'd agreed on the condition that they got all the kids the next night. He told Goten he wanted to take him out for a nice meal without the kids and he'd jumped on the idea of course -- you could always coerce a Saiyan with food.

It was at dinner that he first put his plan into action.

Goten slurped up his noodles quickly and picked up the next bowl, digging quickly into the stew. “This was a cool idea, Trunks. I'm so used to having to feed Lotte with one hand while we eat that I haven't gotten  _ really  _ full in forever.”

“She eats as much as her brother,” Trunks agreed. He'd surveyed the area closely and picked out a good target. He just had to wait for him to look like he needed to get up for something...there.

Trunks stood up. “I'm gonna run to the bathroom, be right back.”

“Kay,” Goten smiled.

Trunks headed toward the bathroom which happened to be in the direction of the other young man who was getting up as well. He timed it just right, and their shoulders bumped into each other.

“Oh, sorry,” Trunks lied, setting a hand behind his head. “My fault.”

The young man smiled. He was tall, well built, a nice smile. If Trunks found anyone but his mate attractive he was fairly certain this would be 'his type’. “No problem, Man.”

“Hey, have we met before?” Trunks asked. “You look really familiar.”

“Uh, don't think so. I'm Ben,” he said, shaking his hand.

Trunks let the handshake linger just a moment too long. “Nice to meet you, Ben. Trunks. Do you know which direction the bathroom is? I was kind of guessing.”

“I'm headed there, too,” Ben nodded, pointing the way.

"Thanks, I'll follow you now," he said, supressing a smile as he dropped the line that he knew would get under Goten's skin.

Trunks followed after him innocently. He could feel his mate's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Jealousy. Possession. He hadn't done anything but introduce himself, so there was nothing for his husband to be upset about, but the claim was saying differently. He felt Goten looking through his eyes to watch Ben, felt the primal possessiveness of a fresh claim warring with his reasonable human side.

Trunks didn't speak to Ben again, but he drug his feet in the bathroom, taking an extra minute.

_ Okay?  _ Goten asked him.

_ Yep. On my way back.  _ He thought, starting to wash his hands slowly.

He felt the reason start to slip.  _ Trunks, come to me now. _

Trunks smirked as his body obeyed, walking dutifully back towards his mate. He smiled innocently at him as he sat down. “Dessert?”

Goten's eyes were dark. “You belong to me.”

“Hmm? Of course I do, Ten. What's wrong?”

He saw Goten consider arguing, but about what? He'd only met someone and shaken his hand, he hadn't flirted or betrayed him in any way. Goten gulped and some of the darkness eased from his eyes. “Nothing's wrong. Sorry, Trunks.”

Trunks smiled warmly. “Did you want dessert, Ten?”

He shook his head, pulling his napkin off the table to wipe his mouth. He did not know Trunks had held that napkin against his neck when he wasn't paying attention. Goten froze and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath from the cloth. Trunks saw him shiver. He could feel Goten's desperation growing. When his eyes opened they were deep onyx, and the intensity in them made Trunks’ heart beat faster.

“You know what I think, Trunks?” he asked in a low, steady voice.

“What, Ten?”

“I think you know  _ exactly  _ what you're doing to me. I think you're doing it on purpose.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I know the submissive side of a claim better than you do, and I know how good it feels to be taught a lesson. Do you want me to teach you a lesson, Trunks?”

Trunks gulped. “Yes, Master.”

“I'll give you a head start. Fly home. Now.”

Trunks was up immediately, paying the check on his way out the door. He took to the sky and started towards their home as fast as he could, not holding back. The chase was part of the fun.

In a matter of minutes he could feel Goten's ki, not too far behind him. A thrill ran through him -- his mate was faster than he was. Their house lay nestled in the familiar clearing in the woods, and he could see it from here. He angled himself down. He'd had a good head start, he might make it to their bedroom before--

Goten collided with him from above, diving down to the ground. They hit the dirt hard, hard enough to shake their house a short way away. Close; he'd been close.

They struggled against each other for a moment; Trunks liked the occasional reminder just how strong his mate was. He was quickly pinned against the ground, his clothes being torn away roughly.

“Is this what you wanted, Trunks? A reminder of who you belong to?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, his cheek pressed down again the ground.

“I don't have a condom. You're going to take it raw, here in the dirt.”

“ _ Yes, _ Master.”

“You like that idea, don't you?” Goten taunted him. Trunks felt his mate's bare legs slide against him as he manipulated his body into position. “You love it when I'm rough with you,  _ Elite? _ ”

“Yes, teach me my lesson. Teach me who owns me.”

Goten teased him for a long moment, and then shoved himself inside, pounding him hard into the ground.

Trunks let out a desperate moan, digging his fingers into the dirt. His eyes drifted shut and he let himself get lost in the role, temporarily letting himself forget that they were equals in their claim. To a man who'd always been so strong there was nothing more foreign and exciting than feeling  _ weak,  _ knowing the man behind him had the physical strength to force him into this if he didn't already want it so much. He let himself feel completely overpowered and owned, and then he pushed that feeling to Goten.

Goten moaned loudly, his grip on him tightening as he increased his pace. “Mine! Mine!”

“Yours,” Trunks gasped. “Harder, Master. Hurt me, teach me my lesson.”

“My Trunks, pleasure and light pain.”

He screamed against the ground as the sensations slid over him. The other man's angle changed and hit that sweet spot inside him and he squirmed, arching into him.

“Take it, Trunks! Moan louder for me.”

“Yes, Master!”

Goten opened his mouth to give the order for Trunks to finish, but he felt him suddenly tighten and spasm around him. He chuckled. “Coming for me already?”

Trunks just whined as he emptied hard into the dust. He felt Goten slow as he got ready to pull out and come across his back. “Master, come inside me, please.”

He felt hesitation.

“Just once, just once, it won't hurt anything! I just love how it feels when you come inside. Please, please come inside your Trunks, Master.”

Goten was too far gone into the claim to deny his mate anything. His eyes rolled back as he emptied inside of him, and Trunks slumped against the ground as the warm feeling of love and contentment slid through his body.

It was dark now. Goten flopped down on the ground, gently pulling Trunks in to rest against him. They laid in silence and stared up at the stars as they caught their breath.

Finally Goten laughed breathily. “If you wanted me to take you, Trunks, you could've just asked.”

“I know,” he mumbled dreamily. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Goten frowned. “Are you...okay?”

“Mmm,” Trunks hummed, “I feel great.”

“You...you still feel great? Like, calm and relaxed and loved and happy?”

“Mmmhhmm,” he nodded. “It felt like this the first time you came inside me, too.”

“I know,” Goten nodded, eyes going wide. “But...it always fades for me in less than half a minute.”

“Still going for me,” Trunks mumbled happily, burying his face against Goten's neck.

Goten said nothing for several minutes. “Hey, Trunks, how about now?”

Trunks giggled. “I told you, I feel great. What are you so worried about?”

“Uh...the good feeling only ever lasted this long for me...when I was pregnant.”

Trunks’ eyes snapped open. “What?”

“You...you did beg me to come inside…”

“No! Shit! We can't...Lotte's only six months old! I take it back!”

Goten chuckled. “Uh, kind of too late, Trunks.

“Shit!” He repeated, sitting up and covering his face.

Goten slid a hand up his back. “I know you've never really wanted to try it but...things are different now. You're claimed. Don't you want this a little bit?”

Trunks groaned. “I don't know. Dammit, how could I be so stupid?”

“Honestly I don't know how you're managing to be so upset. I remember it being hard to be nervous about  _ anything  _ right away. You must be fighting against your instincts.”

“Maybe,” Trunks admitted.

Goten watched him closely and saw the slight shiver running across his body. “Are you...afraid?”

“I think so,” he nodded. “I can't...can't fight if I'm pregnant. Can't lead us, can't protect us, can’t--”

“That's what  _ I'm  _ for, Trunks,” he assured him, wrapping an arm around him. “You know that. When I was pregnant it was your job to protect me and our children from danger, it works both ways. Don't you think I'm strong enough to do it?”

“Of course you're strong,” Trunks said, shrugging. “I just…”

“You only like to lose control during sex, I know. And this means you have to give control to me for nine months, around the clock. I can handle it, My Trunks. I'll be your dominant for nine months, and then when the baby is born we will be equals again. Can you trust me?”

Trunks looked at him warily. “I...I don't like being powerless. It feels wrong and dangerous to me. That's why it's so exciting in bed, it's that little hint of danger that gets me going. But...all the time? How am I supposed to be comfortable as just the submissive for nine months?”

“Trunks, be calm and stop fighting your instincts,” Goten ordered gently.

Trunks’ eyes drifted half closed and he moaned softly, slumping against him.

“See?” Goten asked. “That's how. Just let me take care of you. Take a vacation from your damn royal pride and just let yourself rest. I know you've got to be exhausted right about now, no one alive knows half Saiyan pregnancy better than me. Come on, let's get you in bed.”

Trunks nodded weakly but made no move to stand, he had no energy. He felt himself being moved and realized he must be lying in Goten's arms, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

  
  



	3. How Harico Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 2 of pregnant Trunks is coming, but I thought it would be important to say how Harico feels about this whole new arrangement. 😓 So they're kind of out of order like I warned. This takes place before Trunks get pregnant, the day after Goten claimed Trunks. It is written from mostly Harico's perspective, that's why they are called Papa and Daddy throughout.

Daddy was different. Not bad just...a little off. Normally Papa was up before any of them. He'd wake up Harico and make a small breakfast for them while Daddy got up slowly and eventually joined them in the kitchen. When the boy had asked his father why this was their routine he'd just laughed and explained that Daddy had never been a morning person, and it just took him a little time to be ready to face the day.

This morning, however, Harico heard his parents bedroom door open very quietly, earlier than normal. He waited for Papa to come get him, but after a few long minutes he realized it wasn't happening. He crept out of bed and peered into their living room, trying to focus on energy the way Grandpa had taught him. Papa was still in bed, but he was alone. The other man's energy was outside.

Curiosity got the best of him and he crept outside, following the ki a short way into the forest. He found Daddy in a clearing, hair a bright blonde as he trained against the trunk of a tree, easily punching holes into the thick bark. Harico felt a smile break across his face. Daddy was laughing.

The half Saiyan fought against the tree enthusiastically, and with a swift kick at what Harico could tell was less than a quarter of his power, the wood splintered and gave way, falling to the ground at his feet. The man huffed, clearly annoyed the tree hadn't been strong enough to entertain him, and started to search for a thicker one.

“Daddy?” Harico called.

Daddy jumped, turning to catch sight of his son, and then smiled at him. “Hey, Harry. What are you doing up so early?”

Harico shrugged. “I heard a noise. What are you doing?”

Daddy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I feel like exercising, but it doesn't look like these poor trees can take it. Hey, do you wanna spar with me?”

Harico's eyes lit up. He  _ never  _ got to spar with Daddy. “Yeah!”

“Well, maybe we better get you out of your pajamas first.”

“No, they're loose enough,” he assured him, dropping down into his fighting stance. “Let's fight!”

The man nodded, settling into stance himself. Harico knew he had no hope of actually beating him, but it was fun to try.

After about an hour his father said they'd better get back inside to get something to eat. He hauled Harico up over his shoulders and carried him back to the house. Papa was awake by now, making some breakfast over the stove. Lotte was cradled in the cook of his arm, and he smiled at them when they came in.

“You're both up early,” he said. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Daddy had a weird look over his face as he looked over Papa, and Goten saw a bit of red tint his other father's cheeks.

“Ten, knock it off.”

“Harry can you watch breakfast for a few minutes?” Daddy asked, setting him down in a chair at the table.

“ _ No, _ he can't,” Papa answered before he could say a word. “We've got to eat and feed Lotte.”

Daddy whined, sliding a hand around Papa's waist. “But Trunks--”

“Goten, sit down,” Papa ordered.

Daddy huffed but obeyed as always, crossing his arms. Papa smiled at him apologetically. “I know its strong, My Love. Kids first. We’ll...talk later, okay?”

“The  _ talk _ I want to have wouldn't take more than five minutes.” As if on cue Lotte started crying for milk, and Daddy sighed, holding his arms out for her. “Fine, give my baby.”

Papa set Lotte in Daddy's arms and he smiled as his attention switched to her very quickly. “Well good morning, Princess. Harry can you get me her bottle seeing as I'm  _ ordered  _ into the chair.”

“I rescind the order,” Papa sighed as Harico grabbed Eschalotte’s breakfast. “But I'm gonna turn the hose on you if you don't chill out.”

“Daddy, why are you different?” Harico asked.

The two men froze, looking at each other. Finally Daddy cleared his throat, holding his arm out for Harico to come closer. The boy jumped onto his knee and he held his back to steady him.

“Harico, you understand what a claim is, and that Papa's usually in charge of stuff?”

“Yes, because Papa loves you and it's his job to make you happy.”

“That's right. And you said yesterday that I did look happy.”

“Uh huh,” Harico beamed. “Your eyes aren't sad anymore.”

“Well, part of my being happy is that now, Papa and I are both in charge.”

“Really?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Trunks, drop that piece of toast,” Daddy ordered.

The toast Papa had been lifting to his mouth fell limply from his hand to the floor. He snorted at Daddy with a grumpy smile. “Dick.”

“Woah,” Harico mumbled. “Weird.”

“I know. But I'm still me, and I still love you very much.”

Lotte screeched.

Daddy rolled his eyes. “Oh my gods, I love you too  _ Your Highness.  _ I swear she got your father's patience, Trunks,” he said, finally getting her the bottle.

Harico thought a moment and then put his arms around his Daddy's neck, hugging him tightly. “Do you like being in charge too, Daddy?”

He felt Daddy smile. “Yes. I do.”


	4. Trunks Gets Pregnant: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So updates have been slow... Basically whenever I sit down to write about Goten and Trunks it comes out as porn. I wanted some fluff to come next, but it just wasn't coming. So here's the porn, lol. Hopefully once I get the ball rolling again I can have some cute stuff.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

The next days passed in a blur for Trunks. He was so tired, too tired to open his eyes, much less get out of bed. Occasionally he felt Goten's warm body pressed up against him, and once or twice he woke slightly to find Harico curled up next to his chest.

Time was hard to watch, but he thought it was probably two days before Goten gently kissed him awake. “You need to eat,” he whispered.

Trunks could smell food nearby and realized his mate had brought a plate stacked high with meat and cheese and fruit. It smelled good and a deep hunger tugged the corner of his mind, but… His eyes drifted closed again.

“Trunks, eat.”

He obeyed, reaching out with eyes still closed and grabbing a piece of something off the plate. Once Goten was satisfied he'd eaten enough he laid down next to him, pulling him in close. “Hey Trunks?”

“Mmm?”

“The last few days you keep...you keep getting hard and moaning my name.”

“Really?” He murmured groggily.

“It's driving me crazy,” Goten said, running a hand down his arm.

“I'm really tired, Ten,” he smiled softly.

“I know… Am I allowed to touch you while you sleep?”

“Don't care,” he mumbled.

“Kay. Get some rest.”

Time became meaningless again. Sometimes when he opened his eyes it was dark, and other times the sun was clearly up. They blurred together, and he was never sure what the room had looked like when he'd last closed his eyes.

He was having a dream, a good dream, but he couldn't quite make it out. He knew he wasn't alone in the dream, someone was with him. But what was happening? He couldn't tell, but it felt good. Gods, whatever they were doing felt  _ really  _ good.

He heard Goten's voice whisper his name, and it tugged at his consciousness. His eyes opened slightly, pulling him out if his dream to find the pleasure was coming from real life. His mate was seated on top of him, riding him hard. His head was thrown back, one hand tight around his own mouth as he tried not to cry out loud and wake up Trunks.

Trunks didn't let him know he was awake. He just watched Goten ride him, using what he thought was his mate's unconscious body. When Goten's face moved forward Trunks closed his eyes, pretending to still be out.

“You feel so good inside me, My Trunks,” Goten whispered breathily. “So long and thick and hard. You don't even know you're gonna make me come.”

He felt Goten shudder as he finished across his stomach. He pulled himself off and Trunks had to fight his desire to whine at the lack of contact. He felt Goten pulling a condom off of him and stroking him slowly, and then his mate leaned up very close to his ear.

“Trunks, come but don't wake up.”

It was impossible to follow the second part of the order, but his body was quick to follow the first. His eyes rolled back under his lids as he came in Goten hand. His mate stroked him through it, kissing his neck.

“Good job, My Trunks. Fuck, you don't even have to be conscious to make me want you. Keep resting. You'll wake up in a day or so, I promise.”

He felt Goten's arms wrap around him and he quickly drifted back to sleep.

\--------------

 

His mate's arms were still around him when he woke again, though he couldn't tell if it was the next morning or several after. He felt the telltale pressure on his chest that meant Harico had crawled into bed with them. He closed his eyes a moment to focus on Lotte's energy and found it still resting peacefully in her nursery.

He stretched very slowly, trying not to wake them, but it was like Goten was on a hair trigger. As soon as Trunks stirred he was awake, leaning over him. Goten's hand slid down the side of his face and… wow, since when were his palms so warm? Trunks leaned into the touch almost subconsciously and he felt Goten's lips ghost over his jaw.

“Are you hungry?”

Trunks smirked. “Starving. But I'm not tired anymore. How long was I out?”

“A week.”

“A  _ week?”  _ Trunks balked. Goten had only taken six days in bed for Lotte, and only four for Harico.

“Well, eight days. Yesterday. It's early morning now, so eight and a half.”

“Gods, it felt like no time at all. Why did I take so much longer than you?”

“Maybe I'm just fantastic at being pregnant,” Goten chided him with a grin. “Amateur.”

Trunks glanced down to make sure Harico was still out. “Eight days, huh? No wonder you couldn't resist jumping me in my sleep.”

Goten blushed. “You caught me?”

Trunks nodded. “I gave permission, it's not like you did anything wrong.

He shrugged. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was only a few times.”

Trunks eyes went wide. “I'm sorry, a  _ few  _ times?”

Goten paused realizing his admission. “Huh. Okay, what exactly were you awake for before I put my foot in my mouth again?”

Trunks smirked. “Just what did you do to me, Ten?”

“In my defense, you're a really heavy sleeper when you're pregnant, apparently.”

\---------------

 

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Vegeta balked, eyes wide. “Are you  _ insane,  _ Boy? I warned you about getting pregnant almost a year ago, I can't shoulder the responsibility for both our lines--”

“That's enough,” Goten said in a deep voice that made a few of the gathered family members jump in surprise. Even Harico's eyes went wide as he looked at his Daddy; he wasn't used to that voice yet as it rarely came out. “You can address your concerns to me, Vegeta. Not to Trunks.”

Trunks flushed a little, trapped somewhere between grateful and humiliated. They'd gathered both sides of the family for a meal in their capsulizable home, and most of them had been expecting to hear news that Goten was pregnant again. Discovering it was Trunks instead had lead to about fifteen seconds of stunned silence, followed by Vegeta's outburst.

The Saiyan snorted, shaking his head. “And now Goten believes he is in charge. Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Goten's eyes darkened slightly. “My claim may be different than yours, Vegeta, but it is very much a valid one. I own Trunks as much as he owns me, and if we want him to carry my child he will do it  _ without  _ your mouth or I'll fight you myself. If you keep this up you will not be allowed to speak to him.”

Vegeta stared him down dangerously for a long moment, and Goten's determination did not waver. The Saiyan finally snorted, smiling slightly. “Well, you sure as hell speak like a dominant now, I'll give you that.”

Goten smiled back softly, running his hand along Trunks’ leg under the table. With Vegeta calmed down the rest of them seemed to be absorbing what this meant.

“So my baby gets to give birth, huh? Payback,” Bulma grinned.

Trunks rolled his eyes. “It'd obviously be a C-section like Goten,” he said.

“What do you think, Harico?” Gohan asked.

Harico grimaced. “I’m happy, but I hope it's a boy. A  _ quiet  _ boy.”

Eschalotte gave a smile and a screech of acknowledgement from Chichi's arms.

Another six month old who looked a lot like his father sat on Bulma's lap, looking around thoughtfully. Veggie was still much quieter than his niece of the same age, but gave the unsettling appearance of understanding conversation around him. Although they knew he had only said a small handful of words in his whole life, his family members often caught themselves looking at him like they believed he was about to start explaining his thoughts in full detail. His pensive expression garnered a few such looks now.

Veggie shrugged. “Trunks.”

“That's right, Buddy,” Bulma said, shaking the boy's belly and making him giggle softly. “You're going to have another niece or nephew, and you get to be the oldest this time.”

"Uh, no, I'm the oldest," Trunks snorted. "Goten, can I have some pasta?"

"I don't have to taste it if I make it for you," he reminded him, passing over the dish.

"So, what, you two just switch roles?" Chichi asked.

"Mom we're already… it's complicated, okay?" Goten smiled softly. "I'm just going to take care of Trunks a little more until the baby is born, like he did for me. I'll just make sure he's safe and gets plenty of rest."

"Yeah,I'll rest better if he's not fucking me in my sleep," Trunks laughed.

Vegeta choked on his water and Gohan tried in vain to cover Harico's ears. Goten stared at his husband with wide eyes. "Trunks! What the hell?"

Trunks shrugged, confused. "What?"

Bulma just laughed. "You're gonna have to watch for that, Goten. What comes out of his mouth is your responsibility. Remember, he's high as hell on hormones."

"I wasn't  _ that _ bad," Goten insisted.

"Yes, you were," Chichi protested. "Do you remember  _ half _ the things you said to me while you were pregnant?"

Goten shrugged. "My memory is a little fuzzy from those months. I'm pretty sure I wasn't as bad with Lotte."

"Cut me some slack, I've never tried this before," Trunks muttered angrily.

"Oh, good, moodswings too?" Bulma grinned.

"I'm not having moodswings!" Trunks barked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Have fun Goten."

Goten smiled nervously, looking more confident than he felt. He was sure he could handle a pregnant Trunks… at least, he was pretty sure.

 


End file.
